Fall Out Love
by LoKoLuvsJohnnyDepp
Summary: Lauren and her friends win tickits to a FOB concert with backstage passes. This is Laurens life with the ups and downs of friendship and a relashionship with Pete Wentz
1. Summery

Lauren-  
age:18 Blonde hair Brown eyes Big lips skinny w/curves (britney spears bod)  
5'6 1/2

Nikki-  
age:18 Brown/red hair hazel eyes model skinny 5'5 1/2

Alexis-  
age:17 Dark brown hair (almost black)  
Black eyes mild atletic build (lol)  
5'5

Story About... 3 best friends win tickits to a FOB concert with backstage passes 1 of the girls makes a conection with a certain band member. This is there struggle through the ups and downs of friendships, relashionships and more. Its Better than it sounds please give it a shot 


	2. The Tickits

Chapter 1 The Tickits

"Lauren get down here NOW, you promised you'd drive me to work and now im going to be late all because of YOU" Alexis screamed at one of her best friends. "Im ready! Gosh just chill would you" she remarked but Alexis was already out the door in the passengers seat of Laurens red lexus convertible.  
Lauren laughed, hopped in the car and they took of towards the music store.

The drive was about 5 minutes but it felt like hours with Alexis blasting Fall Out Boy and singing along with her squeaky voice. Lauren never understood why so many people like fall out boy. She was more into band like Linkin Park.

Once they got there Alexis walked in and put on the ugly red employey vest. Alexis gave Lauren a face that made her scared to say anything about the horrible vest.  
Alexis went behind the counter and Lauren atoumatically went to the candy shelf. She grabbed a pack of skittles and opened them.  
"HEY you have to pay for them!" alexis shouted

"Well, I drove you here so I get skittles for free" Lauren said

"You got me here late!"

"Woah guys calm down" said there other friend Nikki who was smiling from there little "fight"

"What are you doing here" lauren questioned

"What I cant just pop in to see how my BFF's are doing... okay you caught me i have a suprise that will most likely suprise you" Nikki rambled

"would you spit it out" lauren said while throwing a green skittle at her.

"okay, okay, okay" she said "so i was in my car and i called up the radio station to make a request and they said i was the lucky 1,000 caller. So i won us 3 tickits to Fall Out Boy in New York TOMMOROW!"

"i dont wanna go" lauren whined

"Lauren if you go ill let you have 20 packs of skittles for free" alexis said "i want 30"  
"25"  
"deal" lauren said and they shook hands on it.

"Wait i have to call my mom and ask her if i can go" alexis said " I already called all our parents and there fine with it, they even paid for a hotel room for us for a week so we can shop and stuff!" Nikki exclaimed "What about school?" alexis said "well as you know i can ve very perswaysive" nikki said the girls all laughed and talked untill alexis' shift was over

"Alright Alexis ill drive you home then we all have to pack, meet back at my house by 9:00 and ill drive us" Lauren said as she started her car and waved bye to nikki

Lauren ran upstairs and started packing she took.  
iphone iphone charger makeup bag 4 pairs of jeans 3 pairs of shorts 7 tops her leather jacket pajamas her straightner a bunch of undergarments 3 heels 2converse 2 uggs and a bikini just incase they went swimming

by the time she was done the doorbell rang. she grabbed her luggage and ran down the stairs her mom must have let them in, she said hi to her friends and said goodbye to her mom, dad, 14yr old sister, and 6yr old sister with that the girls ran to her car laughing like idiots on there way from NJ to NYC 


	3. NYC

Ch 2 NYC (im changing the POV from 3rd person to Laurens)

I cant belive those two fell asleap as im driving great friends i have huh?  
theres the hotel where staying at i better pull in, oh hell no that guy is not gunna cut me off i better speed up HA what now Mr. Guy i pulled into the parking garage and smacked nikki awake cause she had shotgun then i reached back and smacked alexis hmmm they look mad oh well i stayed up and drove

"guys where here"  
"yes!" alexis said

i hopped out of the car and grabbed my luggage from the trunk and waited for them to do the same. I was not gonna walk by myself in a big city. We linked arms and walked towards the hotel entrance. Nikki talked to the front desk prson and gave us our keys.

WOAH i love our moms so much they all pitched in and got us the penthouse!  
once alexis and nikki realized that we all screamed happily!

"lets go to our room guys im tired" said lexi (alexis)  
"ya think i stayed up the whole time and drove!" i mumbled

we made our way to the elevator and to our room. As soon as i saw a bed i crashed.

i woke up to nikki poking me "what the heck? its only 8am i sleep till 1 now if youll excuss me.."  
"No we have to go out and get our nails done to look super hot for tonight we have back stage passes remember?" oh my god she just wont leave me alone!  
"Fine" i groned

I got up showered, blowdried my hair and then plugged in the straighter. As it was heating up i looked for something to wear i settled on my black super ripped skinny jeans a black skin tight tank top and my checkered converse with a red belt.  
i started doing my hair. i only burned myself a new record! when i was done i put on some makeup neutral eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, blush, and clear lip gloss.

i looked pretty hot. i was still tired so i hade a diet pepsi for breakfast and another pack of skittles that i stole yesterday when alexis wasnt looking. Haha im evil right?!

alexis came out with just mascara, scrunched hair, black sweatpants and a sweatshirt with uggs she grabbed a redbull and eyed my skittles suspiciously. Yeah thats right I took the skittles im bad to the bone.... to the bone.

NIkki came out about 10 minuted later with her hair straight and extensions? she had on whiteskinny jeans and a purple ed hardy teeshirt and purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara. She had cereal and we talked about what we should do first today.

"i think we should get our hair touched up" "yeah definitly" agreed nikki and alexis "if we go to the place my dads friend owns they can do our nails to" i said "okay were going!" alexis said

Once we got there i told them to make my hair more of a platinum blond with a few brown low lights Nikki got her hair darker with red lowlights Alexis got pure black hair with a few blonde highlights in her bangs

We then got our nails done mine were black alexis had white and nikki had red

when we were done it was about 12:30 so we decided to grab a pretzal of off the corner carts because i found out what was in a hotdog and i vowed never to eat one again.

"this pretzal is gonna go right to my ass" i complained "Lauren we all know that this is gonna go to your boobs not your ass" nikki said as she took a bite "atleast i have them" i joked we always did this stuff so it never hurt anyones feelings "HA HA very funny, guys but this pretzal will go to my ass" alexis said we both looked at her and said "yup"  
"HEY!"  
we all cracked up laughing

hmmm i wonder what time the concerts at again i better ask

"guys what times the concert at?"  
"ummm 8 i think" alexis said come on get the time right girl i wanted to say "yeah its at 8" nikki confirmed looking distracted oh god nikki's checking out someguy again "so we should probobly be back at the hotel by 5 so we can get ready its about 1 now"  
"okay" they said

we were turning the corner when i saw the hottest outfit it was black leather short shorts with a gold top. That would look so hot with my jacket!  
i ran to the store leaving alexis and nikki behind as soon as i got to the store i grabbed my size and paid i also got some cute earings alexis and nikki already bought there outfits and now i found mine. Not to be rude but mine was so much hotter!

They were waiting outside laughing when i came out, they were used to this from me.

"what should we do now" they asked "umm maybe we should drop the bags off at the room the we can go out again" i suggested "sounds good"

On the way back to the hotel we saw those people who draw cartoon versions of people. OMG i need to get one done i never did!  
i told the girls and they wanted to get one done too. It took about an hour and a half so once we were done we just decided to stay at the room and watch the hang over till it was time to get ready.

It was about 6 when the movie was over so i we started getting ready.  
I changed into my perfect out fit then started my makeup i did a black smokey eye with some gold glitter, eyeliner and mascara, i used a golden bronze blush and peach lipgloss. when we got our hair done the lady used hot rollers on mine so my hair was big curly and hot.  
I also used my blackankle boot heels

when i was done it was an hour later Nikki stepped out with straight hair red pants and a black grafiti shirt with heels Alexis was done a half hour later with denim short shorts and a silver sequined top with silver heels and matching makeup

"You guys took so long lets go" i yelled!! "WAIT" alexis yelled "we need the tickits and passes"  
"Oh" i said so we grabbed them and ran to madison square garden

Once we got there the tickit people checked our tickits and we went to the concert the opening band sucked but i did feel bad when the crowed boo'd them off of the stage

After 30 more minutes FOB came on. Now i wasnt looking foward to this concert but after there first song i really started liking the band.  
And after 3 more songs i knew i was going to buy the album. I started getting sad when they played the last song and i guess alexis noticed because she smirked and reminded me about the back stage passes we had.

And now it was time to meet the band. 


	4. Meeting the Band

_Oh-MY-Gosh im going to meet fall out boy i cant belive it wow! Oh god lauren calm down i dont want them to think im a sycopathing-ly weird person, even though i am._

"Can you guys belive it i am going to marry Patrick Stump!" Alexis screamed so loud that Patrick probably heard her! I hope he does that would be so funny!!

We had to get our backstage passes checked by a 6 foot tall guy with an orange afro, _im not joking, oh my god carrot top!_  
"hey are you carrot top big guy?" i asked him he just stared at me looking pissed. _Oh well its not my fault you look like carrot top i mean how many people have orange afros? Not many._ Nikki started laughing so hard and Alexis looked embaressed. Then Nikki snorted so i crashed into a wall and started laughing and carrot top was so annoyed he just walked away.

"i guess this is the door" alexis said "well duh now open it." nikki said

Alexis opened the door and there was fall out boy! but my eyes landed on something so much better than them. A candy machine with the **NEW** skittles. I ran over smiling, pulled out a dollar and when the machine ate my dollar and didnt give me my skittles i started kicking it and telling it off! Oh gosh theres actually people that matter here and Im acting like a weird-o!! I turned around with a smile held out my hand and said.....

"Well ello there governer" in a british accent wow that probably didnt make me seem normal. Oh well atleast they laughed.

"well governer im patrick. Are you the one who screamed that there going to marry me because if so im am very flattered."  
"Nope sorry im Lauren your wife, alexis is over there" i pointed at her and she looked mad and embarressed her face was tomato red "Well now that we know your names, whats yours?" joe said pointing at nikki " im nikki, a.k.a the coolest one out of there two dorks"

_pshhhh she is NOT the coolest i repeat not the coolest man i cant belive her. Oh well._ I went to put a skittle in my mouth and then realized that the machine never gave me any. _Alright skittle jack-in robot machine, i guess ill have to tach you whos boss._ Suddently i felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the face of Pete Wentz.

"here" he said pulling out a key and unlocking the candy machine. "what kind do you want?" he asked with an amused smile "ummm the skittles"  
he reached in the machine and grabbed two packs. One for him, one for me.  
"thanks"  
"no problem although it was funny watching you take down the machine"

I laughed _damn he must think im a freak. I needed my skittles though. Me without skittles is like a fish out of water, a mouse without chesse, brangalina without there 50 adopted kids!!_

"Where did everyone go" i asked looking around at the empty room "they probably went to the tour bus to play rockband" "oh my gosh what are we doing here?! i am a god at that game!" i grabbed his hand and felt a spark, _no a shock, no maybe it was a spark a shock makes me think of getting that little mini electricuted thing_ (you know what im talking about?)  
i let go of his hand embarresed at myself for just grabbing him. He smiled and took my hand back and we started walking out towards the bus.

"So where are you from?"  
"Freehold New Jersey" (im not really but im not putting my real town online duhhh lol)  
"Oh iv never been whats it like?"  
"its nice i like going down to the beach and stuff especially since Jersey Shore made it the coolest place to be" " haha that shows great"

We reached the bus and i hopped on. Alexis was singing a song so badly that i didnt even know what it was, and Nikki was ruining the guitar solo. _See the world falls apart without me, well maybe not the world but Nikki and Alexis sure did._

"Come on you guys. The band is dying slow and painfully on stage!"

All the guys started cracking up but i was dead serious.

"alright Nikki here use this tamborine, Alexis just hum **please**, the rest of you guys grab your instrument and save the world."  
Everyone laughed again

After an hour we had so much fun we decided to watch a movie we picked Final Destination. I went to the bathroom before it started and when i got back the couch was full.  
_Well thanks guys you saved me a spot. Sarcasm!_

"hey LoLo sit here" pete said "LoLo?"  
"yeah its your new name i gave you"  
"O-Kay??"  
"just get over here"

I walked over stood there for a minute and looked at him before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him.

"Hey. You gave me a heart attack!"  
"Would you two lovebirds shut up" nikki said

_Lovebirds? W.T.F_

When the movie was over it was really late. I guess Pete liked me because just as i was about to leave he pulled me to the side.

"Hey"  
"hi" i said back smiling at him "what are you doing tommorow?"  
"ummm well i have 3 dates schedualed tommorow so... just kidding"  
"Ha Ha very funny. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tommorow or something?" he said sounding alittle nervos "Like a date?"  
"yeah a date"  
"well then i would love to go. Heres my number"  
"okay ill call you tommorow and we'll set something up" he said smiling

I started walking to the door when he grabbed my wrist again and guess what? He kissed me.

* * *

When i got back to the hotel i could barley sleep because i was so excited for tommorow!

Disclamer for ALL my chapters.... I own nothing except my characters because there based on me lol


End file.
